Gasping Between Kisses
by kianaisthesexman
Summary: Double Drabble  At least 200 words.  50 chapters based on my songs set on random on my ipod.     More catagories than Devil May Cry! Feel free to request a character for one of the songs     Reader X Various
1. Playlist

Alright guys heres the list of songs that I'm going to use for my double drabbles, feel free to request a character for one of the songs and ill see what I can do.

But REMEMBER I don't know all of the anime/games/movies known to man so bear with me ^^'

starstruck- 3oh!

3knives and pens- black veil brides

make damn sure -taking back Sunday

you are so beautiful- escape the fate

hey- backseat goodbye

touching on my…- 3oh!3

Grow a pear- Kesha

Love story- the right coast

You look better when im drunk- white tie affair

Do better- say anything

Hello fascination- breathe Carolina

3- britney spears

Teach me how to scream- brokencyde

Risqué- cute is what we aim for

When I grow up- mayday parade

Runaway- artist vs. poet

Baby you wouldn't last a minute in the creek- chiodos

Something- escape the fate

Boring- pink

Happy- nevershoutnever

Losing it- nevershoutnever

Deadly weapons- eyes set to kill

The way she feels- between the trees

Hey sexy lady- shaggy

Two is better than one- boys like girls

Rooftops- lost prophets

10 miles wide- escape the fate

Vanilla twilight- owl city

Outrageous- Britney spears

Shots- LMFAO

Velvet- breathe Carolina

I wouldn't mind- he is we

Love game- lady gaga

Complement each other like colors- playradioplay

My obsession- breathe Carolina

The kill- 30 seconds to mars

Screaming mayday- dot dot curve

Weightless- all time low

Hot like wow- nadia oh

Just a little faster- there for tomorrow

Dirty laundry- bittersweet

Escape- our last night

Liar liar- nevershoutnever

Can I take you home?- Breathe Carolina

Happily ever after- he is we

Love like this- the ready set

Letdown- this providence

Check yes Juliet- We the kings

In too deep- sum 41

Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking their clothes off- panic at the disco


	2. Starstruck Dante

_Dante's so hot :)  
But I don't own him D:  
Enjoy!_

(Slight Smuttyness)

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent**

**Without leaving my fingerprints out**

The sounds of muffled moans and the occasional thumping of a poor abused headboard could be heard through the thin wooden door of Dante's room.

Your eyes clench tight as you bite your lip trying to suppress the soft noises ghosting through your parted lips. The brush of Dante's finger tips dancing across every part of your body, leaving no area untouched. This is what he does best.

**L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce**

"I-I love you" You gasp out before you could stop yourself; the overwhelming emotion inside of you just had to be left out.

He just smirks down at you and keeps going with his sinful touches, rendering you speechless once again.

He stares down at the girl that held so much affection for him but he couldn't bring himself to say 'I love you' back to her or at least apologize for not saying it back.

It was just another one night stand anyways.

**How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out.**


	3. Shameless Kyoya

Sooo I made this drabble thinking this song was next when I realized... it wasn't D: So I'm just going to put the song shameless by all time low in in place of knives and pens because I'm to lazy to make a new chapter :) Sorry for the mess up! Request some people for the songs! Don't be shy little ones, enjoy!

_**Take me, show me  
The corners of your empty room,**_

_**The trouble we could get into.**_

Kyoya Ootori was a very strange boy.

He strives so hard for his father's praise and approval, and yet, here he is with you a normal non rich 'commoner' risking everything he's worked so hard to achieve just to spend some extra time with you.

He snuck you into his house and made it to his room successfully without being caught. You both stumble into his bedroom and don't even bother to turn the lights on. He craves every second he could have with you to much to waste it.

_**Just fake it for me**_

You lace your fingers with his and squeeze lightly. Kyoya has tried many times to get you to lie to his father and tell him that you came from a wealthy family but you refuse to act like something you're not. He'd probably see through it anyways. And besides- you both hold your breath as you hear someone walking past Kyoyas door and only relax when you couldn't hear the thumping of their feet anymore- sneaking around is much more exciting.

_**Disregard the footsteps  
And we'll never tell a soul.**_


	4. Make Damn Sure Zero

_WOOOOT got my first request and I can't be more happy :D next chapter is going to be about xemnas for _Sway and the songs going to be you are so beautiful by escape the fate.

_Requests are still open for anyone so don't be shy, anyways enjoy this one's Zero from Vampire Knight. (Angst mood sorry dudes)_

**A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses**

Zero stared sorrowfully down at your weak and paling body slumped across the bed in your dorm room. He knew it was a bad idea; he never should have done it! But you were so damn sure of yourself and once your mind is made up there's no changing it.

**You start shaking at the thought**

Your eyes lazily shift over to him and you attempt to quirk your lips into a smile. You regretted nothing. Blood trickled slowly down the still fresh puncture wounds imbedded in your neck.

Zero licks his lips hungrily tasking the sticky red liquid still caked on his lips. In order for him to live he needs blood, and nothing quenches his thirst more than yours and only your blood.

**You are everything I want**

Leaning down on the bed carefully he captures your lips in a slow guilty kiss. Using the rest of your strength you pull him next to you and cuddle into his chest. A tear slips down his face as he feels you release your final breath.

'I knew love between a human and vampire could never last…'

**'Cause you are everything I'm not**


End file.
